Sam it's not that simple
by Fireluva
Summary: Dean has a crush on his best friend Cas, who works at a café. Sam insists Dean just ask him out but Cas ends up making the first move. Dean, Cas, Sam and Jess go on a double date and enter a couples contest. Destiel AU... Sorry I'm not very good at summaries. The rating might change depending on new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfiction readers and writers. Here is another story that I have been thinking about for awhile now, hope you all like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or its characters.**

"Okay so, obviously the subtle flirting is not working. Maybe you're just gonna have to try a more direct approach. Just ask him out." Sam was getting frustrated because, not only was his brother totally into his best friend, but he hadn't done anything about it. And by the looks of it he wasn't going to.

"Sam!" Dean rolled his eyes, "It is not that simple."

"Seriously Dean why do you always have to complicate things? He is your best friend, just ask him if he wants to go see a movie or something... And make it clear that it's just going to be the two of you!" Sam got up and grabbed his laptop bag beside the table, "I've got to get going, I don't want to be late for my first day. You've got the bill yeah?"

"Yeah whatever," Dean shoved the last spoonful of pie into his mouth as he turned to watch his brother leave the café. "Good Luck!" He scanned the room trying to find his waiter to ask for the bill and immediately after making eye contact with blue eyes he mouthed the word "Check" whilst pretending to write. The man smiled and made his way over to Dean with a receipt and a pen, maintaining eye contact as he walked through the crowd of his workplace.

"Hello Dean." The blue eyed man held out the piece of paper for Dean to take.

"Hey Cas." He stretched out his hand making sure his fingers brushed over the waiter's as he took his receipt, watching how the other man's cheeks tinted pink. He cracked a charming smile, "The pie was amazing, thanks."

"I had nothing to do with the preparation of your food Dean."

Dean's smile faltered and he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes "Well... then...uhm...the uh... Service was amazing, thanks." Dean's eyebrows pulled together when he saw the check had a red stamp on the bottom that said 'paid'. "Cas. What's this?" he gestured to the paper.

"What is the benefit of having a friend that works in a café if you can't get things for free? I believe they say 'It is on the house'."Cas grinned.

"Really? Wow man, that's too much. How can I repay you?"

"Well, since I'm risking my job putting that magic red stamp there, you can make it up to me by just taking me out for drinks later."

Dean taken aback by Cas' statement, nearly fell off his chair that he had been rocking.

"Or are we suppose to go halves on first dates?" After a couple seconds without a reply Cas came to the sore realisation that he might have misread Dean and started to cringe at how confident he had been "Unless... You don't... want to-"

"No!" Dean said a little too loudly "I, uh do. I definitely do." He forced an awkward smile and checked the rest of the coffee bar to see who had heard him practically shout.

"Good. I should be done at six, if you don't mind picking me up?"

Dean stood and his smile went from awkward to relaxed. "Yeah of course." he walked towards the door and turned slightly to look at Cas "I'll see you then."

He made his way into the Impala and sat momentarily, watching Cas start to serve other customers. He took out his phone and called Sam.

"Hey Sammy."

 _"Dean... What's up? I saw you like five minutes ago, is everything okay?"_

"Yeah everything is fine, I was about to make a move, I swear, and-" Dean was cut off by his brother squealing like a chick over the phone.

 _"What seriously? Wow man, took you long enough."_

"Well you see actually, Cas made the move."

There was a long pause. _"Castiel? The awkward, makes-things-uncomfortable, joke-flies-over-his-head Cas... Asked you out?"_

"Yes Sammy. That Cas," Dean was surprised he hadn't eye-rolled himself into another dimension yet.

 _"Man, that's, that's awesome. Where you guys going?"_

"Well honestly, I'm not sure. I mean it's just drinks so I guess we'll probably go to Monty's."

 _"Cool. I'm glad you're going after what you want Dean. But I am still on my way to the firm so... I got to go. Call me before you leave okay?"_

"Yeah alright. Chat later." With that Dean put the phone down and started up Baby. He drove about ten minutes before he pulled his car into the parking space with 'Dean Winchester' roughly written underneath the reserved sign. Dean walked towards a music store with the florescent sign that said 'Oblivion', unlocked the door, grabbed his name tag and made his way to the back of the small shop to fetch a box of vinyl. He then started to alphabetically place the albums onto the shelves.

Sam ended the call and quickly dialled Jess. "Hey gorgeous, listen how do you feel about going out for dinner tonight? Monty's sound good?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, here is the next chapter. If you like the story so far, feel free to leave a review. And yes, as you'll read I did indeed steal a part from the movie The Tourist.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Or the line from The Tourist.**

Dean tilted his wrist to check his watch, Five thirty. He was starting to get nervous, well he was nervous before but now he was panicking. He had changed his clothes a few times and nothing fit the occasion. _'Just drinks'._ How do you dress for that? Dean grabbed the jeans he was wearing earlier that day and slid them back on. He then put on a black t-shirt and a maroon button down over it. He turned towards the mirror and buttoned the shirt. After buttoning it up all the way he undid them, struggling to decide which looked better. Dean picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, we have a problem," Dean started pacing back and forth around his room.

 _"What? What happened? Are you okay?"_ Sam turned with wide eyes to face Jess who was putting on loop earrings. He gave her a disappointed look and mouthed: _Dean's cancelling._

"What? Me? Pssht! Yeah I'm fine..."Dean turned to look at himself in the mirror again, "No Sammy I'm not. I'm freaking out. Tell me... buttoned or unbuttoned?"

 _"Dean, it's not that big a deal it's just drinks...Are you planning on wearing a shirt underneath the buttons? Actually never mind, unbuttoned is best. I'm sure Cas will love it either way, I mean unless you're talking about your pants, I think maybe it might be too soon for that."_ Sam smiled and winked at Jess reassuring her the date was still on.

Dean started to flap his shirt airing his chest. "Shut up smartass, I'm talking about my shirt... Dude are you sure?" He took another look at himself in the mirror and took off the shirt. He then shuffled through his drawers and tried on a dark green one instead.

 _"Oh my God! Dean, yes I'm sure. Stick with casual and try not to make it look like you're trying too hard."_ Sam grabbed his jacket and took Jess' hand as he walked out his apartment door and to the elevator.

"Okay. Good. I think I'm all set."

 _"Alright. Since we're done with that, Jess and I are just gonna you know, hang out. Might go see some friends."_

"Thanks Sam, hopefully I don't make an idiot of myself. Tell Jess I say hi." Dean ended the call and grabbed his keys, about to head out before he turned one last time to look in the mirror. "Ahhh, Stop!" He through his hands up and closed the door.

Sam smiled and pressed the ground floor button "He's so nervous."

Jess giggled "Of course he is. I mean anything he might say or do to flirt will just go straight over Cas' head." The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby of their apartment building and they walked out. "You know, if he sees us he's gonna be so pissed."

"Why? It's not like I didn't warn him, I told him we might meet up with some friends," Sam leaned down and placed a kiss to Jess' forehead. "I mean, how many friends does Dean think I have?"

Dean parked the Impala outside the Café Cas worked at, a sweet little place that had two big windows on either side the door, overlooking the passing cars. It had a cute sign too, with bold letters declaring 'Stir' and an animated cup next to it wearing a big smile. Dean waited for his watch to hit '5:59' before he got out the car and walked up to the door, just in time to see Cas wave to a lady behind the counter and turn the sign around from 'Open, come on in' to 'Sorry we're closed, come again soon'. He was wearing a deep purple shirt, buttoned up, with black jeans. Cas smiled when he opened the door and saw Dean.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. You look... Ravenous." Dean's smile was shy.

"Do you mean ravishing?" Cas giggled and started to walk past Dean towards the car.

"Oh crap, yeah. Uhm, shoot," Dean screwed his eyes shut and lifted his hand to cover his face as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He followed Cas to the car but had to stop after nearly crashing into something trying to walk with his eyes closed. "Yes, you look ravishing."

Cas turned back to face Dean when he reached the car, trying to contain how much he was smiling. He could see Dean was nervous. "Dean, relax." He rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "By the way, I've heard that people should impress each other on a first date. And well, it would impress me very much so if you let me drive The Impala." Cas had the biggest grin as he waited for Dean to respond.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows widened his eyes, "Come again?"

Cas rolled his eyes and huffed, "I am so sure you're actually deaf. By the way I've heard that-"

"No, Cas I heard what you said. I just meant..." Cas was looking up expectantly. "You know what, yeah sure whatever." Dean hesitantly pulled the keys from his pocket and stretched his hand out, but instead of giving them to him, Dean's hand just hovered above Cas'.

Cas waited but eventually got impatient and turned Dean's hand so it was facing upwards and took the keys from him.

Dean stood there for a couple seconds in shock. No one drives his Baby. Sam does... but only during really special circumstances. Not even Cas did and he was his best friend. Maybe Cas was just playing Dean so that he would be forced to let him drive Baby.

"You coming or what?" Cas had already gotten into the driver's seat and started up the '67 Chevy.

Dean shook his head and snapped out of his stunned state, "Uh, yeah of course." Dean walked around the front and got in the passenger seat. He turned to look at Cas sternly, "Listen, if anything, and I mean anything happens to my Baby, I'll-"

"Dean. I've heard the speech before, you have told Sam many times." Cas put the car in gear and turned to scan the mirrors as he reversed.

Sam and Jess arrived at Monty's bar and tried to find the darkest, most inconspicuous booth. "We still have to be able to see them so I think we should sit there?" Sam pointed to a table to the left of the bar. It was a small booth, probably only big enough to fit four or so people, with grey leather seats and a round table.

A block from the bar Cas turned the corner sharply and Dean cringed, "You took that way too fast!" He was gripping the leather seats and winced at the way his car's tail swerved.

Cas just laughed and pushed a little harder on the gas. "Dean, you worry too much." And he turned into the parking lot just across the road from Monty's.

"I think I worry just enough." Dean stroked the dashboard reassuringly. Cas shook his head and reached to open his door. "Cas, Wait!" Dean quickly hopped out the car and jogged to the other side. He opened the door and gestured for Cas to get out, bowing slightly, "Madam."

"Um, Dean? I am not sure you are aware of this, and so I should probably inform you before our date, I am a man." Talk about reading too much into things, Dean thought he was a woman.

Dean nearly collapsed as he laughed. "Cas. No." He gripped his stomach "No, no. I uh." Dean stood upright and calmed himself, clearing his throat. "It's what they do in the movies! Believe me, I know you're not a chick." He nudged Cas with his shoulder as they made their way up to the tavern.

As the pair walked in Sam and Jess slid closer together until they were right next to each other instead of being on opposite sides of the table and subtly lifted their menus so it hid their faces.

"OMG, they're here!" Jess whispered excitedly.

Dean and Cas made their way to the bar stools. It was only for drinks after all. Dean flagged the bartender down, "One beer for this guy," He gestured to Cas. "And a Coke for me." The bartender nodded and walked to get glasses.

"Dean, I cannot drive under the influence of alcohol."

"That's why I'm not drinking. And you mister, you are never driving my Baby again." Dean turned on his stool to face Cas.

"Well I don't think that is quite fair, you get to drive it every day." Cas pouted and crossed his arms, turning to face Dean as well.

Their drinks arrived and Dean thanked the bartender. "Well Cas, life isn't fair." Dean took a sip of his Coke that had come in a glass bottle. He groaned in appreciation, everything always tasted better in glass bottles.

"Well I guess then if you're paying and I'm not driving, I might as well go for something a little more expensive don't you think? Bartender!" Cas grinned and raised his hand to catch the bartender's attention. "I'll have your top shelf bourbon and two shots of tequila." He looked back at Dean, very pleased with his order, but it didn't seem to faze Dean much.

Dean raised his eyebrows "Two shots of tequila? I told you I wasn't drinking."

"I know, they're for me." Cas chugged half his beer in one go and then put it on the table.

"Are you planning on getting drunk tonight Cas?"

"Are you planning on getting me drunk tonight Dean?" Cas looked at Dean, his eyes sparkling with mischief and another emotion Dean couldn't quite place but then the look disappeared as Cas tilted his head and looked past Dean. He squinted and then raised an eyebrow. "Is that your brother?" Cas pointed to a dark booth behind Dean with a large man poking his head over his menu and a blonde girl peeking around the side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers... So to those of you following this story, I apologize for taking so long to update. My laptop was taken away from me and it was the only device I had this chapter saved. So... Here you go.**

Dean turned his head in the direction Cas was pointing and his body soon followed, making a 180 degree turn on his stool. He felt a surge of anger run through him. "Yes." The heads quickly retreated back behind the menus. He stood abruptly and grabbed Cas' hand as he walked across the bar to the dark booth.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing here?" The couple jumped slightly in surprise.

"Dean! Hey man, what a coincidence. Jess and I... we just came out for some dinner."

"Ha! Yeah this is so not a-" Jess decided now was probably a good time to step in and interrupted the older Winchester.

"Cas, Hey!" She stood and made her way out from behind the round table. She opened her arms to hug him but Cas didn't catch on until Jess had wrapped her arms around him, unconsciously stopping the man from returning the gesture. Dean pointed at Sam and made a throat slitting motion.

"Hi Jess. How are you?" Cas moved uncomfortably under her tight grip trying to hug her (he had heard it was rude not to hug someone back) but he was struggling.

"I'm good. Wow it's been ages since I saw you last." She loosened her grip and took a step back.

Cas tilted his head and squinted, "You came in for pie just last week."

"A week is a long time Cas." The blonde turned to face Dean, "Dean," She leaned in and kissed his cheek "I see you finally worked up the courage to ask him then?" She glanced back at Cas and smiled.

Dean blushed "Well you see actually-"

"I was the one who finally worked up the courage to ask him out." Cas was now the one blushing and smiling timidly while simultaneously managing to look proud of himself.

"Oh. Good job Cas!" She said as she sat back down next to Sam.

Dean had been glaring at his brother throughout most of the conversation with Jess. "Anyway, as _awesome_ as it was to see you two, Cas and I had better return to our date." He took Cas' hand in his and they made their way back to the bar.

A blonde teenager with a clipboard went around from table to table, she reached Sam and Jess and after writing something down they handed the girl some bills. The girl turned and walked to Cas and Dean. She wore a lot of make-up which made her blue eyes stand out. "Hi there," She smiled wide, "I'm Claire... Monty's is holding this event, Friday, like a couples contest kinda thing and I was wondering if you two would like to sign up? The winners get a free boat trip dinner out on the lake. The entry's only fifty bucks, and all the money goes to charity." She was waving the clipboard in front of the two men expectantly.

Dean rummaged for change and handed the girl a few notes and coins, "I'll make a donation, but there's no need to sign us up, we aren't super into couples contests." Dean and Cas had only just gotten together. Were they even considered a couple if they hadn't even finished their first date. The girl took the money with a smile and bounced off to the next table.

"Now where were we...before we were interrupted by my brothers presence?" Dean smirked and sipped his coke.

"We were talking about getting me drunk." Cas picked up the first shooter and drank it.

Dean put his hand atop Cas', "Woah cowboy. You've gotta pace yourself, it's only seven."

The teenager Claire stepped up onto the small stage a few minutes later and tapped a several times on the microphone, "Testing, testing" She whispered and then cleared her throat, "Good evening everybody. As you all know there is a contest on Friday, and because all the sign-up money is going to a good cause, I'm going to announce our contestants who were so kind to take-part. The down town library owners Kate and Bruce, the lovely Sam and Jess..." Dean decided to zone out as she listed the names, until one pair caught his attention and his eyes went wide, "And the very handsome Dean and Castiel... Give the contestants a round of applause."

Dean closed his eyes and face palmed himself with the hand not holding his date's. "Ugh Sam." He shook his head a few times and then turned to Cas with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about that, I'll get Sam to take our names off." He began to stand but Cas pulled him back.

"Dean..." Cas smiled, "You don't have to take our names off. It can be our second date? I'm sure it will be fun."

Dean nodded and smiled, "Okay we'll do the contest."

A couple hours had passed and Sam and Jess were long gone, as were most of the customers in the bar. All that was left were a few of bikers near the stage, an old couple kissing in one of the booths and Cas and Dean.

Cas had had one too many drinks and was slurring his words a little.

"So Dean. We have known each other for a couple years now, I would like to think we are pretty good friends-"

"We're best friends Cas."

If Cas' cheeks could get any redder they would have, but he was already flushed with all the alcohol he had consumed, "Yes. Well I met you after you had opened your music store... Annnd although we know quite a lot about each other, you never... " Cas started giggling and covering his face. "I seem to have lost my trail of thought and cannot recall what I was going to ask."

Dean huffed a laugh and stood, letting go of Cas' hand as he put a couple bills onto the table, "Thanks," He then intertwined his and Cas' fingers again. "I think it's time we head home and get you to bed, maybe grab something on the way to keep you from starving to death." They head across the parking lot to the impala.

Cas smiled lazily at Dean, "I think that... that is brilliant idea."

After a couple minutes they stopped at a McDonalds and got two burgers. Dean drove home steering one-handed as he ate his burger. Cas had finished his meal at least ten minutes before Dean.

"Uh..Dean?"

Dean looked over at Cas, raising an eyebrow questioningly. His travel partner looked very green.

"Stop the car!" Cas shouted, his words muffled by his hand pressed over his mouth.

"What? Why?"

Cas looked at him with a panicked expression, "Because I said so!"

Dean pulled the car over and Cas opened the door almost falling out, vomiting spectacularly on the sidewalk.

"Oh. That's why you wanted me to pull over." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of what to do or how to help. So he put his hand on Cas' back and rubbed circles. "Cas. Are you okay?"

"Does look like I'm okay?" Cas gasped before he continued to empty his stomach contents.

"Right, sorry." Dean got out and rounded the car to Cas. "Hey. Here, let me help." He lifted Cas' head and poured water into his mouth. "Now spit." Cas did as he was told and after a few more rinses, Dean poured the rest of the water onto some tissues and wiped Cas' face and neck.

"Dean. I'm sorry. This is not attractive." Cas slowly sat back into the car and closed his eyes tight.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us. At least you had the decency to not blow chunks in Baby." Dean laughed at himself.

"I still feel quite intoxicated." Dean buckled Cas in, closed his door and went back around to the driver's side.

"Yeah, I don't think you got all the alcohol out. Come on, let's get you home." Cas smiled at that and relaxed into his seat.

A couple more streets and another sidewalk repeat later, Cas was home. Dean walked his date in, holding him mostly upright until Cas' bedroom where Dean practically dropped him onto the bed and went to the bathroom. He then ran a bath.

"Come Cas, you can't go to sleep yet. You have to get clean." Cas was lying half on the bed, half off. Dean pulled him up and looped his arm around Cas, guiding him to the bath.

"Okay, not to make this awkward but you have to get undressed." Dean let him sit on the toilet and helped him unbutton his shirt.

A few minutes later Cas was in the bath in just his boxers drifting in and out of sleep whilst Dean soaped up his back and chest.

"If I have to slap you to keep you awake I will do so."

"I don't think that is necessary Dean. If you slap me, I'll accidentally tell everyone you undressed me whilst I was under the influence and not in full control of my body."

Dean gasped in pretend shock as he rinsed the soap off Cas. "You wouldn't."

Cas shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid I would."

After Cas was cleaned, dried and changed he insisted on walking Dean to the door, he was sobering up quickly.

Dean turned around to look at the now almost sober man, "I had a good time tonight Cas."

"Me too Dean. Except for the scene on the side of the road." Cas cringed at the thought. "Thank you for taking care of me." Dean smiled shyly and started to lean in. Cas heartlessly pushed him back. "Dean! No. What are you thinking, I have to brush my teeth at least another seven times."

Dean burst out laughing, "Okay Cas." But he kissed Cas on the cheek and turned quickly to walk his car. He turned once more before getting in, "Until we meet again Angel." And bowed.

"Until we meet again Dean Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. I realised I forgot to put a disclaimer on a few of my chapters... You only really have to put it up once right? Oh well just in case...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters and I make no money from these stories.**

It was six thirty when Dean's alarm went off for the third time. After getting home the night before around one, he was actually too tired to change and fell asleep still fully dressed in the outfit from his date. And now he was running a little late and he was suppose to open the store at seven. He showered, shaved and changed. Leaving the apartment without breakfast or coffee. Dean decided to stop by 'Stir' on the way to work, it was slightly out of the way but he wanted to check on Cas anyway.

Dean parked the impala and trotted into the café taking a seat at the counter instead of a table "Good morning sunshine." Cas mumbled a reply and turned to face Dean, looking exhausted and hungover. "You don't look that great. How you feeling?"

Cas leaned his elbows on the counter to get closer to the Winchester, "Well Dean. After you left, I threw up twice and had no one to hold my hair back for me."

Dean huffed a laugh "Cas, you don't have long hair...You don't need someone to hold anything back for you."

"It's the thought that counts." Cas smiled charmingly and pushed off the counter turning to continue unpacking a few glasses for easy access milkshakes, "What can I get you?"

"Just coffee to go." Cas nodded, "And pie."

"Coming right up handsome." He grabbed a flask and filled it with steaming hot liquid, milk and two sugars the way he knew Dean liked it. Cas then turned and put a freshly baked pastry into a box and put it onto the table.

"Thank you." Dean took his order and winked at the other man before he left.

Stopping at the café had taken longer than Dean had anticipated and he was about twenty minutes late when arrived to see his two employees/co-workers standing outside waiting.

"Dean. I've offered many times to be the one who opens up so we don't stand outside waiting like idiots." A girl with brown eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back into two braids, playfully punched Dean in the arm as he was unlocking the music store. Jo Harvelle a girl Dean had known most her life. She had just finished a four year degree in Mythology and didn't know what to do with it so Dean gave her a job.

Dean hung the keys on a small tree figurine along with all the other necessary keys. "I know, I know I'm sorry. I just went to get some coffee."

"Coffee huh. How is Castiel?" Jo smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"And where's ours!" Another girl interjected. Charlie Bradbury a spunky red head who finished school at the ripe age of fifteen having earned enough credit to graduate early. She became known after showing immense talent when she accidentally hacked NASA at seventeen and was hired by people who fix code for big companies. After a couple years she quit because they refused to give her time off for her online gaming addictions and fanfiction writing. Jo had met her through one of their mutual friends, Ash, and insisted Dean hire her.

"Cas is good. We went out the other night. As in... On a date." Dean smiled to himself as he made his way behind the front desk and sat down.

There was a long pause from both women before Charlie jumped onto the desk with excitement and Jo threw a stress ball at Dean's face.

A "Dude! Are you for real?" was yelled by Charlie and a "Ha! I knew it." from Jo, was said in unison and they were both grinning from ear to ear.

The Winchester just blushed and nodded slightly.

Jo put her elbows onto the desk and rested her chin on her hands whilst Charlie spun around to face Dean properly, "You _have_ to tell us more." They insisted. The blushing male opened his box of pie.

At that moment a group of teenagers walked in. "Okay fine. Later, after closing yeah?" The two girls nodded eagerly as Dean dived into his dessert.

Four thirty rolled around and the after-school atmosphere had died down. Jo and Charlie made their way towards the mini fridge where Dean was crouched down. Jo began a drum roll as they approached him and he huffed a laugh as he began to stand. Charlie immediately shoved him back down.

"It's more intimidating if I'm taller." She cleared her throat, "The time has come. What will it be sir? The easy way, or the hard way?" The redhead tilted her chin upwards and looked down her nose.

"Charlie, he already said he'd tell us."

"Shh Shh." Charlie raised her finger to her lips and whispered, "I just wanted to say that." She went back to her intimidating stance, "So what do you decide?"

Dean tapped his chin and looked off thoughtfully. "Hmm... I guess I'm gonna have to choose... The easy way." He grabbed two beers and handed them over as he took his own, "I'm not up for a tickle session this evening."

Charlie pouted, "Aww. I was really hoping you'd pick the hard way."

"Okay Dean. Spill." Jo popped the lid and took a swig.

After four or so hours of story-telling, the three had moved several times around the store to get more comfortable and had ended up in the storeroom on the sleeper couch.

"...And now we're doing this couples contest on Friday."

Jo grinned, "Seems like you guys were meant to be more than friends."

Dean looked over at Charlie who had fallen asleep. He checked his watch realising the time and decided they should call it a night and head home. "Alrighty. We should get going. You guys need a lift?"

"It's okay, I'll get her home." Jo shook the redhead's shoulder and whispered, "Charlie. Wake up. We gotta go." After there wasn't a response Jo shoved Charlie off the couch and onto the floor.

There was a thud and then a groan, "What the hell was that for?"

"I tried to wake you up nicely and you ignored it. So after many attempts I woke you up the only way that would work." Jo shrugged and got up, taking the empty bottles with her in a packet.

Dean huffed a laugh, "Many attempts huh?" He stood and helped her up.

Together they walked out the store. Dean locked up and waved goodbye to his co-workers. After the short drive home, Dean made his way up to apartment '4D'. Once eating a quick microwave meal he changed and went to bed. Spending a whole evening talking about his best friend (Well, leaning more towards boyfriend) left him falling asleep with a smile.


End file.
